iFeel Safe With You
by brilliantstars
Summary: Freddie and Sam just started dating, but Freddie doesn't understand why Sam is such a closed book; Sam fills him in. MAJOR Seddie first time smut! Rated M. Read&Review! Enjoy lovelies!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to its rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><strong>iFeel Safe With You<strong>

The door shut behind them. Sam and Freddie had just finished shooting the latest addiction of iCarly and were calling it night.

"Should I walk you home?" Sam said mockingly, smirking.

"Well, gee thanks" Freddie smiled and took the two steps to his front door across the hall.

"It's the least I can do of course." Sam replied "Well, later Fredward"

Sam and Freddie had begun dating since their kiss at the school lock in. Freddie had started to see Sam in a whole new light since that night and was happy with how things were progressing. She drove him crazy and he knew it and the feelings were mutual but he didn't care. Sam was fiery and didn't care what anyone else thought of her and Freddie loved that about her. He had finally realized that everything he had hated about her in the past, were the greatest parts about her.

Except one thing.

Sam was a closed book. She hardly ever opened up to anyone that wasn't Carly, least of all Freddie. He could never tell what she was thinking and even though she was the one to kiss him that night, and even thought they had officially started dating; she still acted as though they were still those two 13 year olds that couldn't stand each other.

As she turned to leave Freddie grabbed her arm lightly, "Are you going home?"

She jerked her arm away, "What's it matter to you nub?" She retorted, smiling "I'm probably going to go get a smoothie or something, hang out at The Groovy Smoothie for a while."

"Why aren't you going home?" Freddie asked

"None of your business"

Freddie sighed, "Sam, come on."

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied "I just don't feel like dealing with my mother right now. We've been fighting more than usual and I'd rather avoid it tonight if that's okay with you."

Freddie could tell her struck a nerve. Sam didn't talk about her personal life much in all seriousness.

"Well, why don't you stay here for a while?" Freddie asked gesturing to his apartment "my mom's gone to another one of her Radical Parenting seminars or something, so…" Freddie's voice hitched a bit, "it'll just be us."

Sam looked at him curiously. He really was adorable, and incredibly sweet to her since they started dating. Or to Sam, since they started their sad excuse for what one could call dating. She really did like Freddie and when she kissed him she meant it; but there were complications. They were two completely different people, and Sam didn't want to screw it up but putting all her crap onto Freddie's shoulders.

But she really did want to feel closer to him.

She hesitated briefly and finally replied with "Um, okay. Got anything good to eat?"

Freddie laughed, "Prune pops?" and he began unlocking the door.

"Good god, you are sheltered" Sam replied as she entered Freddie's apartment.

Sam hadn't been in his apartment much since they became friends, mainly because his mother couldn't stand her of course. She looked around at the numerous framed photos of Freddie; it was essentially a shrine.

"Wow, my mom uses my baby pictures as coasters half the time" Sam laughed

Freddie's face became sympathetic, "Sam" he said as he reached for her

Sam quickly changed the subject, "Wow, you are such a dork," she said as she held up a picture of Freddie in some tech competition.

Freddie grabbed for the frame, "Hey, that was a big accomplishment, I got second place and I was the youngest competitor!"

"Wow, I'm SO impressed!" Sam teased as she held the picture out of his reach

"Sam, come on!" Freddie laughed, reaching for the frame some more

"Oh Mr. Benson, please tell me more about your tech nerd competitions, its SO fascinating" she laughed

"I'll give you tech nerd" he replied and grabbed for the frame once more, but he lost balance slightly and his hands managed to land on Sam's waist for support.

The sudden contact was rather surprising to the both of them. They hadn't exactly been what one would call physical since the kiss. It's been awkward for Freddie to make a move, especially with someone as temperamental and closed off as Sam.

Sam turned slightly to set the picture back down onto the table. Freddie's hands remained on her waist, his fingers tingling slightly. When Sam turned back to face him, their lips were almost touching.

They stayed that way for a few seconds before Sam finally let out a whisper

"Freddie, I…"

In that moment Freddie knew that this was his chance to show Sam how he really felt about her, by pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled at her waist, bringing her closer to him; she obliged.

For a while it was just the two of them swaying as they kissed.

Sam hands moved up to Freddie's face, resting on his cheeks. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and broke the kiss only for a moment to breathlessly ask, "Do you want to go to my, uh…room?" Freddie couldn't really tell, but it seemed that the question had struck something in Sam because a terrified look suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Sam hesitated, "Lead the way, Benson" she finally replied.

Freddie scanned her face, but that look in her eyes had disappeared. He gently took her hand and she followed him into his bedroom.

Freddie hardly had anytime to close the door behind him before Sam had threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him. This time, the kiss was less tender and more desperate. Sam pulled Freddie as close to her body as humanly possible.

Bravely, Freddie slipped his tongue into her mouth; she was totally going to pummel him for this. But to his surprise she returned the favor and their tongues moved together slowly.

Freddie's hands moved down her back and he quickly reverted back to what he had thought he saw in Sam's eyes before they moved all of this to his room; Sam was shaking a little bit as they kissed.

Once he had become aware of this he noticed her hands were also shaking slightly as she gripped his shoulders, obviously to make it less noticeable.

He took a step back and broke the kiss, "Sam, what's going on with you?"

She forced herself into a chuckle, "God, you're such a worried wart. Its nothing." She lent back in to try and kiss Freddie once again, but he took another step back.

"You're shaking all over." He replied

Sam's hands dropped from his shoulders; she scoffed, "Maybe I'm just cold? Ever think of that genius?"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Its like 90 degree's outside, there's no way—"

"Oh and who are you the body temperature police? What's the big deal?"

"I was just concerned!" Freddie retorted back, annoyed with Sam's sudden hostility

"Okay, well maybe I just didn't like the feel of your girly hands all over me, Benson ever think of that?" she yelled back

Freddie just stood there unsure of what to say.

"I—I didn't mean that" Sam said quietly. And she didn't mean it, she liked the way he touched her; that's what scared her, what made her tremble.

"Great, as long as you didn't mean it." Freddie said sarcastically, "What's your problem, Sam? And don't give me any of this "I'm cold" crap. I'm sick of you hiding everything from me and then the second we get close your turn yourself off."

Sam gave a frustrated sigh and buried her face in her hands.

Freddie walked back to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, stroking it gently with his thumb. He expected her to shove him off, but she didn't.

"Sam…" Freddie said, "Just, tell me what you're thinking."

She looked up at him, her eyes the way they had looked before...full of fear.

"It's just…I don't know how to do this. Be close, erm…intimate with someone. I didn't mean what I said about you touching me. I just…"

Freddie's hand had now moved to her cheek, Sam breathed in slowly.

"I didn't expect to like you this much…" she continued, "when im with you, when you kiss me the way that you just did I…" her voice hitched a little, "I feel safe."

Sam saw Freddie's eyes soften, "Sam, I…"

Sam jerked away from his touch, "I feel safe with you and I hate it! I hate that feeling because I never feel safe with anyone. My mom's never around and I can't rely on her for anything and my Dad; well god knows where he is. Melanie is off at her fancy boarding school across the country, and she's so perfect it makes me want to barf. The only person I can rely on is Carly and it's not like I can count on her for everything! Why do you think I push you away so much? It would just be easier for you to let me down like everyone else does. But instead you make me feel like, like I'll be okay. Like, as long as I'm here with you," Sam looked down at her feet, avoiding Freddie's gaze "I don't have to be so afraid."

Freddie took a stop towards her; he raised his hand to her right cheek and lifted her face so that their eyes met. His wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug. He felt her arms weakly wrap around his body, clinging to him.

"Sam," Freddie whispered into her ear, "I care about you. I want to be with you, and I didn't expect to like you as much either but I do. I want to make you feel safe." He felt Sam bury her face into the crook of his neck, gripping the back of his shirt. Freddie continued; "and if we're being honest, I feel safe with you too." He kissed the top of her head, stroking it softly.

Sam lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying; he was being completely sincere. A smirk crept across his face and she couldn't help but return it.

She gave him a playful shove, "Damn Benson, you have turned me into a weak little girl."

Freddie's hands moved down to her waist and tugged at them playfully, "Oh, I'm sure you could still take me down, Puckett."

Sam breathed in and moved her hands to his chest, "Yeah, you're probably right…but I'm thinking of trying a different tactic then giving you a beat down."

Sam's shaky hands moved to the top button of his shirt, and unbuttoned it slowly. She moved down his shirt, releasing all the buttons until his shirt fell open. Freddie sucked in a breath, "Sam…" he whispered, and "we don't have to do this."

Sam pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders. "Maybe not," she replied, "but I want too." She placed her forehead against his, "more than anything." she slid down his arms, to the hem of his undershirt. She lifted it up slightly and Freddie followed suit, lifting it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Sam gapped at his chest, when had he become so muscular and, fit? Sam traced over his toned chest with her fingertips, Freddie tightened at her slight touch. Sam let her hands move all over his upper body next, causing him to shudder even more.

"I guess that barely a man comment doesn't stand all that much anymore." Sam said absent mindedly, still staring at his chest.

Freddie moved his head down to hers, pulling her into a kiss. Sam's hands quickly moved from his chest and she wrapped them around Freddie's neck, pulling him deeper. This time, it was her tongue that begged for entrance at his mouth and he obliged willingly.

The kiss was passionate and fierce, and Freddie moved his lips to her jawbone and traced kisses down her neck before settling in and open mouth kissing her there. Sam moaned a little, and Freddie pulled her closer and kissed her neck vigorously. Sam's hands tangled in Freddie's hair and she pulled at him and began moving him towards the bed.

They stumbled backwards, Freddie's lips not releasing their contact from Sam's soft skin. Sam gripped at his hair and pulled him back to her face, kissing him again. She bit at his lip slightly before pushing him backwards onto the bed. Freddie looked up at her, she was pink faced and flustered from their kiss, her hair fell messily to either side of her face; she was stunning.

Sam could feel the blush rising to her cheeks at Freddie's stare, "Stop looking at me like that." She grumbled, trying to play it cool.

Her shaky hands moved to the top button of her shirt, and she fumbled with it slightly. She cursed to herself; she had already let herself be vulnerable enough with Freddie, it was time to take charge like she always did, if only this goddamn button would cooperate!

Freddie cleared his throat a little, "C-can I?" he asked, gesturing to the buttons on her shirt. Sam was a little taken aback by this offer, but Freddie looked so good with his shirt off just sitting there looking up at her, all she really wanted was for him to rip her clothes off.

"If you really want too." Sam simply said, and she watched as Freddie moved his trembling hands to the button that had been giving Sam a difficult time and unbutton it. He slowly moved his way down her shirt, revealing more and more skin. Sam couldn't help but cringe a little as her stomach began to show, but the only thing on Freddie's mind was putting his lips on the creamy soft skin that he was now able to see.

When he reached the final button the shirt fell open entirely. He moved his hands up her stomach, Sam's abdomen tightened beneath his touch. He then moved his hands slowly up towards her breasts, which were covered by a plain white cotton bra. He gently grazed the sides of them with his thumbs, swallowing hard as he did before finally making his way up to her shoulders and pushing the shirt off.

There they both were, before one another half naked. Neither of them said anything.

Sam tired to break the tension, "So, I guess we should—"

"You're beautiful." Freddie finally blurted out

It was the first time she had ever been called that. When the hell did Freddie become so smooth?

She moved her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. Freddie's hands moved up her back and then to her face, pulling her down so that they were both laying on the bed now; Sam on top.

Freddie's hands moved from her face, slowly down her back and remained on her hips. Their skin upon the others was electric, and their kisses became fiery and deep. Sam moved her lips down to Freddie's neck and Freddie let out a low groan. Sam nipped and sucked at his skin, her hands placed on his chest. Freddie could feel himself getting harder, as could Sam. She moved her hands down to the top button of his jeans and lifted her head from the crook of his neck to look him in the eyes as she undid his pants. Freddie took in a deep breath as the tightness of his jeans was released, and in one swift movement he flipped Sam onto her back and moved on top on her. Although the movement was smooth, Freddie was still Freddie and he awkwardly wriggled himself out of his jeans as he straddled Sam; Sam giggled. Once Freddie as free of his jeans, he smiled down at Sam and their lips met again but for a short time.

Freddie moved his warm lips down her neck, to his throat and down to her chest. He kissed the tops of her breasts, and could feel them rising and falling as he kissed her skin. He brought his hand up to her breast and began caressing it over the fabric of her bra, Sam moaned.

"Can I take it off?" Freddie asked cautiously.

Sam merely nodded, and she lifted her back off the bed and undid the clasp of her bra. Freddie looked at her in awe as she slid the straps down her shoulders and removed the garment altogether. Sam blushed more than she had ever blushed in her entire life, she felt Freddie's gaze and became uncomfortable.

"Quit staring, would you?"

Freddie quickly snapped back into reality and moved a shaky hand back up to her breast and massaged it slowly, he moved his thumb over one of her nipples causing her to moan again and bite her lip. Freddie replaced his thumb with his lips and Sam arched her back in pleasure.

"Ohh…" Sam moaned again, and Freddie continued to suck on her nipples, feeling them harden at the touch of his tongue. He moved his hand down to the hem of her jeans, moving is a finger back and forth over it. He moved his lips from her breast and moved them down to her stomach, kissing her softly. Goosebumps sprang to the surface of Sam's skin, and she tangled her shaky hands in Freddie's dark hair, choking down another loud moan.

Freddie made his way down to the button of her jeans, and propped himself up on his knees; looking down at Sam. She lay there; all flustered and pink, her hair everywhere. She looked nervous as Freddie moved his fingers to undo the button and zipper of her pants. She lifted her body upwards, and Freddie slid the pants down her long, creamy legs. He tossed the jeans aside and placed his lips on her left inner thigh. Sam began to feel hot and wet as Freddie's warm lips made their way up her thigh; her skin tingled at the sensation.

"Ugh…F-Freddie, kiss me" she demanded

They were kissing again, their body parts tangled with the others. Their hands exploring every inch of the others bare skin. Sam kissed Freddie's neck and down his shoulder, nipping at it lightly. Freddie couldn't help but grind his hips downwards onto hers. Sam responded by pushing her hips upwards to meet his too, moving her lips back to his. They continued to grind into one another, stifling moans, their breathing hitching.

"Freddie, I-I want too…"

"Me too." Freddie replied quickly, "but are you really sure about this?" regrettably ending the friction they had been making with one another to be serious.

Sam nodded her head again, Freddie propped himself on her knees once again.

"So, we're like, going to be, um…naked. And, ahh…have sex with each other." Freddie stammered.

"Wow, thanks for clearing all that up for me, I had no idea what we were doing until this point, dork." Sam replied

Freddie blushed a little at Sam's response, he knew she was just as nervous as he was but was trying to put on a tough front after showing her weak side earlier. But he really couldn't believe this was happening. After all the years he had been "in love" with Carly Shay and all the years he had spent hating Sam Puckett, and now here he was about to lose his virginity to her. Sam was feeling similar. She couldn't believe that the nub she had once shared her first kiss with was now going to be her first time having sex.

As each of them slowly and clumsily removed their final garments, the reality of what they were about to do set in.

"You should, probably get something..." Sam said, trying to be cool. In reality she was having a minor freak out of being totally naked in front of Freddie. Her freak out only increased when she saw Freddie totally naked standing before her, fumbling in his dresser drawer for what Sam could only assume was a condom. She gapped at him slightly, "wow" she mouthed silently to herself.

He walked back over and laid the condom on his bedside table, and crawled on top on Sam once again. He took the condom and clumsily put it on. He looked down at Sam, who was biting her lip. He gingerly parted her legs with his hand and lowered himself down between them. She placed her trembling hands onto his back, and took a deep breath in.

"Freddie, I love you."

"I love you too, Sam" He replied quietly.

They stared at each other, and then began to laugh.

"I can't believe this is happening" Freddie chuckled, burying his head into her hair.

"Me either, Freddechinni" Sam giggled

He lifted his head and kissed her gently, their lips slowly moving together, both of them smiling into the kiss. He placed his hands between her legs and rubbed her slowly, feeling her wetness. He felt her entire body shake beneath him at his touch. Freddie broke the kiss, "Are you ready?" he asked

All Sam could do was nod.

Freddie placed his cock at her entrance and slowly entered her.

The reaction was almost immediate. Sam dug her nails into his back and let out a sharp cry. Oh my god, she thought to herself. The pain was tearing into her; she had never felt anything like this.

Freddie wasn't oblivious to Sam's pain, but he couldn't help but moan at her tightness as he entered her. He dug his fingers into the bed sheets in pleasure. Breathing out heavily. He pulled out of her and thrust again, nearly cumming as he did. Fuck, did it ever feel amazing.

Sam had let out another short whimper; she could feel tears well up in her eyes as the pain seared through her entire body. But she always swore she would never let Freddie see her cry, and she buried her head into his shoulder. Freddie thrust in again, and this time the pain was too much for her to bear and she let out a loud cry. The tears streamed from her eyes and onto his shoulder.

"Fuck" she said aloud, choking back tears.

Freddie tried to compose himself, his cock was throbbing inside of her and all he wanted was to continue, but he couldn't ignore her tears.

"D-do you want me to stop?" he breathed out, "I'm trying not to hurt you."

Sam lay her head down on the pillow, her face red with tears, "I know its unavoidable…the pain I mean…" her voice was shaky, "It's just, god, it really hurts like a bastard."

"I'll go slower." Freddie replied weakly. Sam smiled at him a little, and Freddie moved his hands to her cheeks and wiped away and newly formed tear. He had never seen Sam cry, and he knew that he was the one inflicting the pain on her and he hated seeing her this way.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, and he slowly thrust into her again; Sam whimpered into the kiss. He stroked her thigh gently to ease the pain.

The slow pace was agonizing for Freddie, but he continued. Slowly thrusting in and out of her, holding back moans and gritting his teeth. Sam had her eyes shut tight, clinging on to Freddie's broad shoulders and trying to get over the pain.

Fortunately, with each new thrust, the pain eventually began to subside. Sam's whimpers became few and far between, and with another slow thrust Sam felt a rush of pleasure flow from her center to her entire body.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned, her eyes widening at this new feeling. It was like someone had ignited something inside of her, and each thrust brought more and more pleasure, engulfing her entire body. It was pure ecstasy.

Freddie took this as an invitation to pick up his pace. He thrusted into her again but this time faster, and Sam moaned loudly, arching her back. Freddie continued, thrusting harder each time, now gripping Sam's thigh for support. Sam moved her head back and forth on the pillow in pleasure, bucking her hips upwards to meet Freddie thrusts. She moaned into their kisses, and spread her legs wider for Freddie to go deeper inside of her. Freddie pressed his forehead to hers and moved at a fast and hard pace, their bodies were damp with sweat and their moans drowned out the sounds of Freddie's bed creaking beneath them. Freddie took a risk and flipped them over so that Sam was now on top. Sam continued the pace; almost unaware of the new position she was in. Freddie was amazed at how hot she looked from this new angle, her face stricken with pleasure, riding his hips hard. He moved his hands from her thighs, up her stomach and to her breasts and caressed her nipples.

"Ohh Freddie," Sam moaned, hitting her hands against Freddie's head bored in pleasure. Freddie grabbed her arms and pulled himself up to her face and kissed her fiercely their tongues moved together desperately.

Freddie was feeling like he was going to explode, he knew he was almost at his end, "Sam, I-I'm gonna…" he threw her back down onto the bed as he said this, thrusting into her as hard as he physically could.

Sam was moaning so loudly now that Freddie would not have been surprised if the neighbors could hear. He intertwined his fingers in hers above her head. Each of them squeezed the others hand hard, breathing erratically until finally they had both reached bliss. Sam arched her back one final time at Freddie last, hard thrust. She curled her toes into the mattress underneath her and let out one more loud whimpers before collapsing onto the bed, Freddie soon followed suit and collapsed on top of her; their fingers still intertwined.

They remained this way for a short time, trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Freddie rolled off Sam and quickly disposed of the condom. They lay next to each other, not saying a word. Reflecting on what had just happened between them.

Sam turned to look at Freddie. He had a stupid goofy look on his face, the "I totally just got laid and it was fucking awesome" kind of look. Sam didn't understand entirely why she felt the way she did about this incredibly dorky nub. Half the time when he spoke she wanted to cut her ears off, especially all his stupid tech talk. She couldn't stand how he was constantly wearing strips and how he obeys everything his mother says to him. She hated how he was so mannerly and polite, and how his smile was enough to melt even her heart.

She inched closer to him and arranged herself so that her head was now lying on his broad and muscular chest (still too much of a surprise for Sam to understand). Freddie smiled and put his arm down around her, pulling her close to him.

Freddie couldn't understand it either. How he had fallen in love with probably the most abrasive and abusive female he had ever met. Someone who had probably the worst table manners ever, and whose hygiene did people often question she had never met. How could a girl who would probably end up in jail before the age of 25 steal his heart in a way no girl ever had before?

Still, there they were, laying in bed beside one another; not saying a word…

But safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I got REALLY into this Seddie smut, probably more than any other smut fic I've ever written so I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
